


when you're drunk

by js36 (csj1997)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot, Romance, SeokSoo, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csj1997/pseuds/js36
Summary: Seokmin always comes to the rescue for his hyung.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	when you're drunk

"I'm okay...I can do this..." A slurred voice broke the silence of the night.   
  
Streets empty minus the occasional vehicles that passes by.  
  
"Come on hyung. Get up." a flustered Seokmin pleaded.   
  
He was about to put the older's arm on his shoulder but his hyung stumbled.  
  
And there he was.

Hong Jisoo.

Face red with hooded gaze. 

  
He smiled. The type that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Then he giggled until it turned into a laughter laced with bitterness.  
  
Finally, the drunk man was in hysterics.   
  
Seokmin crouched on the ground to take a closer look at his hyung.

There it was. _Tears_.

 _Predictable_ he thought.  
  
He sighed and decided to just sit beside him.

It was already past midnight.

He just let the older one cry to his heart's content.

Occasionally patting his back and letting him rest his head on his shoulder.  
  
This scenario happened so often lately, he actually came prepared this time.

A water bottle. A packet of tissue.

This type of shit should be given on a meltdown inside the house, not along the streets. He internally chuckled.  
  
_"I-I just don't understand...why does my heart hurt so bad...w-why do I feel...so empty?"_ Jisoo shakily cried as the younger handed him some tissues.   
  
Seokmin froze to his spot and just listened.

This cycle has been going on for weeks now.

Jisoo would get drunk.

He would dial Seokmin.

And Seokmin in the comforts of his home would rush to rescue him.  
  
He was just being a good friend he convinced his self everytime.

After all, he was pretty much the only family he has here.   
  
But their friends knew it was more than that.

Heck, even he knew it was more than that.  
  
Jisoo suddenly turned silent and Seokmin stared at him.  
Eyes closed with tear stained cheeks.

Seokmin rubbed his hyung's cheek unconsciously as a sad smile appeared on his lips.

"Let's get you home hyung." He softly whispered.

He grabbed the latter and grunted as he carried him on his back.  
  
He walked along the quiet streets with the occasional grunts coming from the man behind his back.

  
"Dumb dumb..." Jisoo lazily groaned the nickname they had for each other.

Seokmin stopped on his tracks.

"Yes, dumb dumb?" The younger nervously answered.

"Sometimes...I wish I could find someone like you..." the other mumbled.

Seokmin felt his heart beat quite faster than normal.

"All of a sudden? But...why not me? Why someone else?" He playfully asked, still, it was laced with cautiousness. 

"I don't know..." the drunk man giggled.

Unknowingly tickling the ears and the heart of the one carrying him.

"But, anyone would be really lucky to have you."

Before Seokmin could reply, Jisoo was already snoring quietly.

* * *

  
After a couple of blocks, they finally reached Jisoo's apartment.

Like always, he laid his hyung on his bed.

Took of his shoes, placed a glass of water along with some medicine for tomorrow on Jisoo's side table.   
  
Seokmin sat in silence at the edge of the bed with the now heavily sleeping Jisoo and studied his face.  
  
The moonlight shined at his soft features along with the faint scar on his forehead.   
  
Tomorrow is another day.  
  
He wasn't sure when this cycle will end.  
  
Or if it will ever even end.  
  
But for moments like these, he wouldn't mind going home with a heavy heart.  
  
Maybe if he holds on a little longer, Jisoo will finally remember what he really was in his life.  
  
At least for tonight, he finally called him his nickname.  
  
_That was progress, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was super duper unplanned.  
> I wrote this out of the blue after I listened to a pretty angsty song.  
> also made a writing(?) twt account : alotofsighs


End file.
